The Shattered Mirror
by Tw1st3d x L0v3
Summary: "The moment I stepped into the cool Washington air, I knew I was home. Whether or not I was accepted, I was home." They broke her. She didn't have her own life to live. She was tired. Tired of running and tired of hiding. AU


**A/N:  
Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on **_**Into Hell's Mouth We March**_**, **_**Kill Me Tender**_**, and **_**Time in the Window**_**. But this idea hit me. It's sort of based off my own memories and problems so this is a hard story for me to write. Hopefully you like it.**

**Words: 1652**

**Disclaimer**:_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**The Shattered Mirror**

**Chapter One**

"**Remind Me I'm Alive – Ivoryline"**

"_This Seattle life, it has changed me from the inside  
Changed me from the inside  
It has magnified my cries  
For something more than fine__"_

As Renée drove me to the airport, I wasn't happy to be going back. I had escaped to my mother's house on the Mohegan Reservation in New York for the summer. No one knew me there. I had no past, I just existed. I was simply just another face in the crowd. But with my sophomore year of school starting in a few days, I was being forced to go back to the Rez. I gave my mother a pleading look to get out of going back.

"Yes Isabella. We went over this yesterday. You're going back."

I knew there was no fighting Renée, especially when she reverted back to Quileute language. When she had gotten remarried to Phil, she had joined the Mohegan tribe, leaving me in La Push with my dad. And leaving me with the other kids. I didn't look the same as the rest of the Quileute females and they took advantage of this. While Renée was a full-blood Quileute, Charlie was only a half-blood. The Chief blood from my dad was the more dominant gene. Even with both of them being Quileute, I had the soft features from Charlie instead of her sharp angles. But her marriage with Phil would help her; hopefully she'll be less erratic and forgetful now.

The small plane bounced, and then landed at the airport in Port Angeles. Blood rushed through my veins as I exited the craft that I had been on for six hours. Shoving my jacket into my backpack, I headed to baggage pick-up to collect the single piece of luggage I used. I always packed light when flying; it just made everything easier. I wasn't sure if Charlie would be picking me up and I didn't have a cell to call him. I had called him from the airport before my departing flight to remind him of what time my flight would be coming in. I was afraid I would have to find my own way to the reservation. I had no one else to take me there. My only friend had deserted me just before I left to see Renée. The only person I had left was my father.

Glancing through the exit doors to Port Angeles, relief flooded me when I saw Charlie waiting outside next to a new looking truck. _Maybe he just decided to get a second vehicle instead of just having the cruiser all the time_. I pushed my way through the small crowd to the airport entrance. The moment I stepped into the cool Washington air, I knew I was home. Whether or not I was accepted, I was home.

Charlie hugged me before taking my suitcase from me and tossing it in the bed. It wasn't awkward with him on the hour and a half ride to La Push. We were too similar for it to be. We just talked about our own summers, and were left with a peaceful silence. When we drove past the "Welcome to La Push – Population: 372", Charlie decided to talk more.

"Bells, is Seth going to be taking you to school this year?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since the end of last year."

"So, you'll need a ride then?"

"I'll probably just walk."

"I was thinking that you could use this truck."

I looked at him surprised. He was going to let me use his truck that looks like he just bought it? I would be okay with that. It means that less attention would be on me.

"Thanks Dad."

When we pulled up to Charlie's, I saw that nothing had changed. He still had the modest two-story house nestled within the trees. On the other side of the trees was the Tribal Council Center, where tribal meetings were held. He grabbed my suitcase out of the truck bed and carried it into my room for me. It was his way of showing affection. Being careful not to trip, I followed him into the second bedroom that looked over the backyard. The room was still in the same state I had left it in. The dark hardwood floor, the grey walls, the black curtains, the dark blue ceiling with stars painted on it. My corner desk was still covered in papers left over from freshman year. My bed's blue sheets tucked in tight with hospital corners.

Charlie left me to get unpacked. There wasn't much though, just summer clothes, toiletries, and my laptop. I hadn't needed anything else with me. I stuck my toiletry bag in the cabinet under the sink of the single bathroom on the second floor. Just at the top of the stairs, Charlie and I shared the moderately sized bathroom. It was never a problem in the mornings; he always left for work before I got up. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I had the typical looks of a Quileute female, minus one thing. The long black hair, honey brown eyes, and coffee colored skin. Everything fit the mold except for my size. I wasn't the size zero or size two like the rest of the Quileute teen girls my age. It's the main reason I didn't like coming back at the end of summer vacation. Sighing, I turned to head downstairs to find Charlie and stopped at hearing knocking on the front door. Charlie's feet_ thumped _as he walked across the living room.

"Boys! I was a little surprised that you weren't here already watching the pre-game."

I grimaced as I heard muffled greetings to Charlie. I guess I wouldn't be heading downstairs anytime soon. Sam Uley and his friends were here now. Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry used to hate him so much. But just before I left, they all started acting weird and hanging out with him. They each had missed about a week of school and when they came back, they avoided all of their old friends. But that doesn't mean they stopped harassing me.

"I was just about to go pick up Billy and pizzas. Do any of you want anything else?"

I ducked back into my bedroom and shut the door. Knowing Charlie, he would let them know that I was back. And with him leaving the house, that wasn't a good sign for me. I heard the front door close and the truck start. The truck pulling out of the driveway is what caused the panic to set in. I rushed to my closet, hearing their footsteps thundering up the stairs. I barely managed to shut the door before I heard my bedroom door open. Sitting in the closet, I tried my hardest to make myself blend in with everything.

"Where'd she go?"

"I can hear her heartbeat. She can't just be invisible."

"Embry, check the closet. Jared, check the bathroom. I want to find her. The rest of us will check the rest of the house."

I tried to calm my heart down. My pulse thundered in my ears and I felt my blood pumping. I heard it, a faint scratching at the door.

"Ah ha!"

I turned around to see Embry's face in the doorway.

"It's Jelly Belly! I found her!"

He reached his hand into the closet to grab me but I pushed myself out of the way just in time. Embry fell forward into the closet and I pushed myself out. I shut the door and ducked my head out of my room. I had to move quickly. I inched myself out of the room and down the stairs. My foot stepped off the landing and onto the first floor just in time for Embry to call down to Sam.

"Sam! She's heading down the stairs!"

I ran. I had nothing to lose. I got out the front door and immediately headed for Sue's diner. If the boys were here, I wasn't going to be. I'll go back after they're gone. Bells above the door chimed as I walked into the diner. Sue stuck her head out from the back room and saw me.

"Welcome back Bella. How are you?"

"Just avoiding the house," I sighed.

She gave me a knowing glance. I usually came to the diner to avoid people when they were bothering me. It wasn't anything new. I had always done it.

"Who this time?"

"Sam and his gang."

"What?" her head shot up to look at me.

"Yeah. Dad left and they came looking for me."

"I'm sorry Bella. Do you want to hang here until they're gone?"

"If I could, Sue."

"Of course Bella. You know you're always welcome."

I took residence at my usual booth in the back corner of the diner. That way, I could see everyone that came in and would have an easy escape through the back door. I folded my arms on the table in front of me and put my head down on top of them. I was just tired. Tired of running and tired of hiding.

* * *

**A/N Continued:  
You can follow me on twitter: ** /Tw1st3dxL0v3  
**There are also links on my profile.**


End file.
